fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bowerstone Castle
Not Castle Fairfax I think I've seen other screenshots of the map, and this is in where Bower Lake once was, so it can't be Fairfax Castle, just a thought, perhps a name change is in order? My Bad, I must have got the Screenshots confused. Batjimi 16:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'll just take the picture out. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 16:36, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :PS. Please sign your posts with ~~~~. removed i removed the following line "since Lucien had been dead for 50 years and the Hero of Bowerstone has claimed it as a home for their family." because it is not comepletely canon. the hero has a choice to buy it, but even if he does, there are many things that contridict the above statement. it's possible the hero didn't move their family to this home, or didn't even have a family. then again, that would mean that the entire fable III would be non-canon. would that mean that, if you import a character without a family to fable III, then wouldn't that mean that the player or his brother wouldn't exist? i mean there are plenty of unmentioned things that could have happened between when you decide to stop playing fable II and start on fable III, but seriously. i don't think lionhead thought that through. Well I suppose, but lets say that your hero from Fable 2 had a child during those 50 years, I think you will be able to make a new character at the start if you never had a family in Fable 2, Lionhead says it wont create a huge impact on the story or game play itself. I think it was great to change the name to Bowerstone Castle, it would be a bit weird if it where still called 'Fairfax' Castle then the Fairfax family have been dead for about 50/60 years and you hero was living in it. Can't wait to see what it us like, They say it will be a lot bigger than in Fable 2 I have heard. Does that mean you live with Logan at the start since you are his brother? Actually if you use you hero from fable II and put it into fable III the only thing is does is if your fable II character is good or evil it will make your fable III character either good or evil @hotshot. that aint true u can be any alignment u want no matter who ur parent is. and you do start the game living in the castle with ur brother. (lol imagine at the start logan gives u an atomic wedgie. that would be so funny lol) -- right lol! =]King Ratcliffe The hero, in Lionhead's cannon, moved into the castle. everything that they say is automatic cannon. regardless of what you did with your hero, it only matters what lionhead decided to do. for instance, even if you decided to put jack's mask on in tlc, lionhead decided that fable should probably still exist in falbe 2, so the hero (in cannon) tossed jack's mask and lived out his life as a 'good' hero. this also means that your hero bought the castle, moved in, had a heterosexual mariage, and had at least two children (at least one of which was male logan).Kre 'Nunumee 01:35, August 4, 2010 (UTC) It could possible be the throne room in the first pic? I could be wrong though, colour seems different. Just thought I'd point it out. Joshschi887766 10:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Bloodstone Mansion design? Anyone else notice that the front garden looks like Bloodstone Mansions front garden? Could be that the Hero had the designer make that for his castle or something. Idk just thought I'd bring it up as a random find.Alpha Lycos 12:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Not really, but that's me. It looks more like the Graveyard Mansion's garden. Joshschi887766 21:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Sad thoughts You think seeing as this castle is soooooooooo huge, they'll try and fuck us over and have unexplorable areas? Like in Fable II in Bowerstone Market with the doors in the back of houses, Sad but possible... i mean just look at that thing!﻿ :Yeah, I guess that is possible, and probably likely as well. There should be enough explorable areas to satisfy, though. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I have found a locked door. :( ☆The Solar ☆ 17:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I myself believe it is wayyyy better than fairfax, apart from the staff all wondering around everywhere. King Ratcliffe 17:44, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Chicken How is the black chicken the same one from the beginning? It was shot and the chef is shown holding its dead body. do u know any other chickens that flew and landed in a factory and got covered in sot. then managed to find its way to the Bowerstone kitchen? its heavily implied its the same chicken. the chicken might have just passedout and walked away when the chef was busy --AwesomeGordo 00:09, January 4, 2011 (UTC) It is highly unlikely to be the same chicken, since it was clearly shot. There were other, black chickens which were on their way to someplace it the beginning of the cinematic. It could be that a few were on their way to the castle, and I guess the chef had no other place to put the chickens except in the garden, so that is why there is a black chicken in the garden. There wasn't any other black chickens in the game. The only one is the Rebel Chicken. Soren7550 21:25, January 7, 2011 (UTC) A Note in the Corridors of Bowerstone Castle I found a Note in castle that reads: "First rule of becoming a trophy: don't get shot in the head." Now i May be over thinkinking this but i think its a clue to something... odk what to, however the note is beside a book shelve that seems to be movable.... I say this because there are three book shelves against that wall and the middle one looks like a door. im going to get a picture up of it but to get to said note... '' ''1 start in the garden behind the castle infront of the statue there so that you are looking at the castle. 2 Go through the door that should be right in front of you, you'll know you got the right door because you'll be standing in a room that resembles a library. 3 once in the middle of that room (the library) turn right and head through that door straight until you come to a wall. 4 turn left and head through the doorway in front of you and stand in the middle of that hallway. 5 you should be standing roughly in the middle of an elongated hall way facing a doorway and through it stairs, to your right is a book case ladder and to your left is a odd looking book case with a note just to the right side of it on a small table. Quite honestly the whole thing looks too out of place for me to let it go, so if your good at puzzles or wanna waste time on what may be another fable myth, then please look into it for me and let me know what your thoughts on it are. Thank you... Dismas R Hart~ Walk up close to the two trophy heads on the walls in that corridor and shoot them. You must be directly beneath them and standing on the rug. Manually aiming at them doesn't work. Instead, if standing in the correct spot, hold the shoot button then hit the aim button and you should automatically target it.Then just release the shoot button. It seems easier if you try the one on the wall opposite the note first. You will hear a sound like you are hitting a flit switch if you do it correctly. The bookshelves next to the note will open revealing a chest with random treasure. I've gotten gems, hairstyles, tattoos, money and clothes. The dog won't alert you to this chest, interesting. If you don't like the treasure you get, you can exit game without saving or leaving the castle and try again. There is a locked door that opens in the room just as you come in from the gardens, it has the the 4 statues and Ben Finn's journal entry. Read the statues in order, while facing away from the garden and toward the door with the corridor on your right, the order is front left, front right, back left, back right. It also contains a chest with random treasure. Like the chest above, if you dont like what you get you can exit without saving or leaving the castle and try again. Sentient69 05:22, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I have a similar problem in Reavers mansion, I believe there is a secret room there ( Not the one in his bedroom for the quest reavers unmentionables) it is in a corridor, I posted a note about it on the fable iii talk page if you want to know more about it??King Ratcliffe 08:03, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so when you get the picture, could you also get what it says, just so we can make sure you didn't make any mistakes while reading it? DFS 22:26, November 15, 2010 (UTC) The statues in the caste don't work for me, the door remains locked??King Ratcliffe 12:21, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Check the second half of this video I made to see how to open the door between the two deer heads: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1FQ8TJL4-w Soren7550 03:04, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Locked Doors Has anyone had any luck opening the locked door in the hallway between the enterance hall and the combat room? or Perhaps the one in the war room that goes to the throne room?Kremlin16 17:27, December 27, 2010 (UTC) i'v been wondering about that one myself but so far i couldn't find a way to open it.--Soul reaper magnum 23:27, December 27, 2010 (UTC) i dont have access to any of the locked doors in the castle :/ User:Barr65 There's two that I'm aware of how to open. I'm pretty sure that the Bowerstone Castle page has a link to a video I made about how to open the two doors. -- 17:04, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I know how to open those two, these ones are on the other side of the castle. One is between the Staircase and the Combat Room where you break Walters sword at the start of the game, and the other one is on the right side of the Throne Room. The first one doesn't even say "This door is locked when you go up to it, and the second one just links the War Room with the Throne Room. It the one By the combat room I'm looking into. Kremlin16 19:47, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I probably will contact them. But I will still investigate. I am looking around the throne room and the war room. I realized that they're is candles inside of the Throne Room that is unlight. Too bad you can use your weapons or will inside of there. I am thinking that this unfortunate door is a mistake or it may be in future DLC. K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 18:01, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Well is think the one in the Throne Room is the door to Luciens study. I have found no ways to open it. Do you have to open it in the DLC's? Bug! So for some reason after I became king the castle was stil considered vacant and I couldn't legally sleep or take anythig from the castle and had to buy it with my own money... There's a nice 1.4mil...anyone else had this happen? I married someone in understone and set my marital house in millipedes and had my ceremony atthe castle..and that when I realized that the king of Albion didn't.. Have.. A .. Castle -.-00:59, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Age of castle Hopefully the unregistered contributor will see this. From all things about the Castle, there is no written knowledge of how old it is. All that has been written is that Leo Head built it somepoint before the Fairfax family took it, but no exact point was given. If you have proof please provide it here.--Alpha Lycos 16:51, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Deeply sorry for the misunderstanding, I read somewhere on the Fable Wiki site of roughly when it might have been built (though I can't remember now) and I calculated the following years. I now realise that there is no official proof of age and I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience. (Hopefully, the page can now be unlocked) - A Wikia Contributor